


Tumblr Cuddle Prompts

by LilyWanKenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Obitine, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyWanKenobi/pseuds/LilyWanKenobi
Summary: A collection of ficlets and oneshots based on Cuddle prompts from my Tumblr for my pairings. Feel free to request one on there, or in the comments.Prompt #4: In Front of the Fire (Obitine)Prompt #12: Just Waking Up (Obitine)Prompt #14: In Public (Obitine)Prompt #18: While Crying (Obitine)(Temporarily removed for editing purposes)Prompt #20: Post-proposal (Obitine)Prompt #25: With First Kiss (Obitine)Prompt #8, 27, & 30: Reluctant First Cuddle out of Necessity (Obitine)Prompt #22: Congratulatory (Obitine)Prompt #23 & 29: Last and Reunion (Obitine)





	1. Prompt #4: In front of the Fire (Obitine)

Satine was halfway through reading the first draft of a new proposal when the datapad was taken from her hands and replaced with a steaming mug of tea. “I wasn’t finished with that.”

“You are now.” Her husband-in-everything-but-name lifted her effortlessly and settled her in his lap, all without spilling a drop of her tea. “You’re on vacation. We’re all together, and enjoying a reasonably peaceful reprieve. Force knows when we’ll get an opportunity like this again.”

She sighed, relaxing slightly. “Korkie and Thea are asleep?”

“Finally. They didn’t want to let me leave.” His beard--something she still wasn’t used to, and he still hadn’t shaved--tickled as he tucked his chin into the corner of her throat and shoulder. “I’ve been gone too long.”

“You had no choice.” He did, but he’d given her the weight of it, leaving them at an impasse, for she had made it clear that she wouldn’t ask, and he wouldn’t leave unless she did. Before, he had begged her to ask and she’d refused, unwilling to live with the guilt. Now, though she knew he would leave the order if she asked, the enthusiasm was no longer there, and she would never force him to do something against his will.

If he wanted to continue to choose his prize apprentice over her and their children, that was his choice,

She felt him tense, no doubt having sensed what she was thinking about. “Satine…”

“Don’t, Obi=Wan.” The atmosphere ruined, she pushed herslf up, grabbing her datapad and climbing back on the bed. “Say his name and you’re free to leave.”

“Fine. I won’t. But don’t think you’re getting away that easy.” He snatched the datapad from her grasp with the Force before bounding across the bed and wrestling her into his arms. “You will cuddle with me, and you will like it.”

She struggled weakly, her anger dissipating as quickly as it had gathered. “But I’m mad at you. And your hands are cold.”

“Cold?” Satine squeaked when he stood, sweeping her up bridal style and stomping out of their room. “My hands are cold?”

She couldn’t stop the giggle that bubbled in her throat. “What are you doing?”

He made a sound of badly feigned anger. “You said my hands are cold, madame, so I’m going to warm them.” With a wave of his fingers, the door to the library opened, and he stomped his way over to the fireplace. Lowering them to the pile of abandoned blankets and cushions stacked in front of it, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “There. Are you satisfied, Your Grace?”

“Yes, my love.” She kissed him back before snuggling deeper into his arms, basking in the warmth of the fire. “Yes, I believe I’m quite satisfied indeed.”

* * *

**Word Count: 463**   



	2. Prompt #12: Just Waking Up (Obitine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan enjoys waking up with her in his arms.

Obi-Wan could get used to this.

In his arms, a still sleeping Satine rested peacefully, any sign of the stress of the last few weeks erased from her face. There was no hint of the tears or distress from the night before, something that warmed him even more than her flushed skin against his. It was a lovely reprieve from their surroundings, even if it was just for the moment.

He started a bit when she stirred, half afraid that the moment had ended, but her gentle smile set his mind at ease. She didn’t say anything at first, only leaning up slightly to press a kiss to his lips before settling back onto his chest.

“How long can you stay?”

There was no easy answer to the question. He knew that the his absence would already be spread around the temple, and the council was likely storming his quarters at that very moment. They’d been keeping him under close supervision following his impromptu visit to Mandalore and Satine’s subsequent removal to Coruscant, and he had no doubt that his absence would be extensively remarked upon, if not openly censured. He’d narrowly avoided expulsion because of his actions, and this could very possible end his career for once and for all.

For once, though, he didn’t care.

Tucking her deeper into his arms, he nuzzled her hair. “I’m yours for as long as you’ll have me.”

She smiled, laughing softly. “I suppose that the best thing that has come out of this kriffshow is that I can now set my own hours. No meetings, no advisors, no ministers…” She trailed off, and he could sense the sudden shift in her attitude. “...no Death Watch,”

That wasn’t entirely true. Death Watch still existed, and thrived; she just no longer had to deal with it. Feeling the sadness beginning to tint their formerly contented atmosphere, Obi-Wan tightened his grip on her. “Didn’t you say that you were supposed to meet with his Excellency today?”

Satine groaned, hiding her face in his chest. “If you’re trying to persuade me to get up, you’re doing a bad job of it. The last thing I want to do is listen to that odious man gloat. As it is, we both know he’s not going to do anything but say ‘I told you so’.”

He didn’t doubt it. “Well then, I suppose we’ll just have to spend the day in this bed, won’t we?”

“You don’t have to report to the council? Won’t they suspect something when you’re gone all day?” She didn’t even bother to hide her surprise, half rising as she turned to straddle him, hair falling in silky strands around her face.

“I am the council, for all intents and purposes. As it is, I have no duties for the rest of the week.” It was a lie--he was set to deploy for the front lines the next day, but he had no intentions of leaving her. The council was itching to separate them, if only as punishment to him, but they’d been both wary of feeding the rumors circulating the news--for there was no shortage of it--and, he was sure, of driving him away.

They needn’t have worried, he thought, pulling her back to his chest and re-tucking the blanket around them. He’d already made his decisions before he’d touched down on Mandalore. He’d nearly lost her once; he had no intention of losing her again.

* * *

**Word Count: 574**


	3. Prompt #14: In Public (Obitine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On vacation, Obi-Wan and Satine don't care who sees them.

The best thing about being on vacation, Satine reflected, was the utter lack of duplicity they had to display.

When Obi-Wan had suggested that they go somewhere during the ceasefire, she hadn’t hesitated. It had caught her off-guard, however, when he’d refuted the need for any measure of secrecy or subterfuge. No disguises, no hiding in dark alleys, no dodging paparazzi… just them. Two lovers enjoying their time away from the seriousness of life. A time to enjoy their honeymoon without caring what the consequences might be.

She was enjoying it immensely.

So far, they’d taken a long walk on the beach, gone swimming in the ocean, skinny dipped in a diving hut, been kicked out of said diving hut after the pool boy came back with towels and found them in a rather compromising position, dined on outrageously priced seafood and wine, and were now cuddling in a waterfront hammock, watching the sunset.

Could life get any better?

Obi-Wan pressed a kiss against her shoulder, beard scruff tickling her skin and making her squirm. “Happy, love?”

“Aren’t I always?” She wasn’t, but she wanted to know what he thought. 

He hesitated, but she felt the tightening of his grip around her waist. “I don’t know. If you have been, I can’t say I’ve noticed. You keep to yourself quite a bit, my dear.”

She detested that pet name, knowing that it was hardly peculiar to her, but didn’t say anything. “There isn’t a great room for happiness in my life,” she murmured softly, “I rarely have reason to be happy, what with the endlessly tumultuous state of Mandalore and an almost complete lack of people to care for.”

“You’re lonely.”

Satine hummed, neither agreeing or disagreeing. “I’m happy when you’re with me.”

He made a contented noise, turning her just enough to give her a quick peck on the lips. “Happy to serve, your Grace.”

She smiled, giving him a longer, deeper kiss, only pulling back when she heard the snap of a camera. “What’s that?”

Obi-Wan grunted, obviously upset because of the distraction. “Bloody holomongers. Can’t they see that I’m trying to swive my wife?”

That made her laugh, and she swatted at his wandering hands playfully. “We’re in public,” she whispered, half-scandalized.

He wiggled his eyebrows. “You didn’t have a problem with that earlier.”

She couldn’t stop the flush that bloomed in her cheeks. “We were in an enclosure, skinny dipping for Force sakes. As it is, they kicked us out of there, imagine what people would think if we just…” She paused to make sure no one was near enough to overhear them, lowering her voice before just in case, “just start kriffing like karking rancors.”

He relented, feigning disappointment. “Fine. But you’ve missed an extraordinary opportunity, Duchess. People expect newlyweds to take advantage of any available surface.”

“I think the bed has worked well enough for us, and will do for now.” She rested her head against his chest, looking at the deep purple of the gathering twilight. “As it is, we only have one more night here, and  _ I _ ’d like to spend them relaxing in my husband’s arms.”

“I like the sound of that.” She felt him relax beneath her, arms loosening slightly. 

They were both silent, enjoying the calm of the evening. Eventually, the click of the holo stopped--they could only take so many pictures of them cuddling on the beach, as it was--and a few minutes later, Satine felt the shift in Obi-Wan’s breath, signalling that he’d fallen asleep. Smiling, she closed her eyes as well, not caring if the entire world came crashing down around them at the moment.

As long as she was here in his arms, everything was going to be alright.


	4. Prompt #8, 27, and 30: Reluctant First Cuddle out of Necessity

Satine was tired.

Scrap that. She was  _ exhausted _ . 

For two weeks, they’d been slowly making their way through the treacherous mountains of Karkaa, intent on making it to the abandoned stronghold where they could seek shelter from the unexpected blizzard that had caught them by surprise. They still hadn’t heard from Qui-Gon, and she could only hope that he was okay. Obi-Wan said he was, but then he also insisted that  _ he _ was alright, when she knew for a fact that he wasn’t. For not only was it well below freezing, but he was also soaking wet from his accidental foray into a mountain spring.

She had to muffle a giggle as she glanced at him and saw how stiff he held himself, as if he was truly frozen. He refused to admit that he was cold, though his ears and nose were as red as his unruly hair and his lips as blue as his eyes. Satine, who had managed to remain mostly dry throughout this foray, had been shivering and fighting chattering teeth for the past ten minutes, but he simply strode ahead of her, breaking a path for her in the knee deep snow.

Men. Stubborn as mules, with no sense of self-preservation.

Finally, though, they had reached the stronghold, an enormous palace built into the side of one of the mountains and accessible only by air and foot. It sat on the edge of a gully, hundreds of meters below which a crystal river divided it from the neighboring mountain. It had been a perilous journey down, for the slopes were extremely steep and prone to shed their snowy covers without any warning. 

But they’d made it, and mostly unscathed. 

Once inside, it was only a couple minutes before she’d built a fire in the library, where Obi-Wan had hauled the mattress from the master bedroom. A pot of soup bubbled cheerily, promising a better meal than they’d had in days, and the thick down blankets draped over the feather bed called her name. 

But first, she had some issues that needed to be addressed.

“Strip.”

From where he’d hunched in front of the fire, rapidly consuming his share of the meal, Obi-Wan looked up at her, startled. “Pardon?”

She would not blush, she would not blush, she would not blush… “You heard me. Strip. You’ll never warm up in those wet clothes.” Now that they were inside, the snow on her robes was beginning to melt, dampening her clothes as well, and she took the opportunity to shuck off her woolen top, leaving her in the warm, form fitting thermals. “I’m relying on you to protect me, and you won’t be able to do that if you lose a foot to frostbite.”

He looked away when she wiggled out of her leggings, cheeks flushing from something other than cold, and he rose. “I’ll be across the hall, then.”

She sank down on the mattress, pulling of her boots and socks and wiggling her toes in satisfaction. Bloody masculine pride.

A few minutes later, when she’d just gotten cozy under the blankets, there was a knock on the massive library door.

“Come in.”

This time, he was shivering, though he tried to hide it. “This is the only room with a fireplace?”

“Is it?” She feigned surprise. “Well. that’s unfortunate, isn’t it?”

He frowned, inching closer to the fire. “Who would build a house here and not put a fire in every room?”

“It’ has heated floors. Had, rather.” She settled deeper under the blankets, watching in amusement as he moved ever closer to the blaze. “The fireplace in here was mostly for visual effect.”

Obi-Wan shuddered, shaking his head. “It’s idiotic.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t grudge you the use of my fire.”

He slanted her a speculative glance before shrugging out of his robe, which fell to the floor in a sopping mess. “Where are the rest of the bedclothes?”

“These are all there are,” she replied, too happy about the misfortune of their situation. “When they abandoned the place, they took everything.”

Obi-Wan raised a disbelieving eyebrow. “Everything except for what was in the master bedroom?”

She shrugged. “It’s the custom.We have to leave a room prepared for the visiting spirits, or they’ll track us down and take our most prized possession.”

“What, a tradition that doesn’t involve blood?” he replied drily. “I’m shocked.”

Satine ignored the jab. “We can share. But only after you get out of those infernal clothes.”

He seemed to balk at the idea. “Share…”

“Oh, hush with your petty affectations.” She avoided his gaze, pulling the blankets up higher around her. “There is no reason for us to shiver at opposite ends of the room. You may be safe in your mind that I have no desire to molest you in any form or fashion, and you yourself have made a strong claim that I have nothing to fear from you.”

A glance out of the corner of her eye revealed that he was blushing hotly, dutifully embarrased. It was wrong of her to bring up the conversation she’d overheard several months ago, where he’d belittled her physical appearance to his friends over the comm. But, even though it was rather apparent that he had lied--attraction wasn’t always voluntary, after all--he had yet to apologize, and she planned to hold it over his head until he did.

Tonight, however, wasn’t that night. 

Rolling over to give him his privacy, Satine snuggled deeper into the bedclothes. A few minutes later, the covers lifted and a rush of cold air scoured her bare back before being replaced with the warmth of another body. 

Unable to resist--not that she was trying very hard--she scooted closer, revelling in the warmth of his body. In direct contrast to her, he seemed to eminate body heat, his skin warmer than any furnace.

He swore. “Get your icy toes off of my ankle, Satine.”

“But I’m cold,” she mumbled plaintively, inching ever closer. “And you’re warm.”

“That doesn’t mean you can leech off of me. Bloody hell, are those your hands?” He rolled over to face her, taking her hand in his. “Kriff, you’re freezing.”

She rolled her eyes. “State the obvious, why don’t you?”

He hesitated for a minute before tentatively pulling her closer, and she could have moaned when she was enveloped in wonderful, wonderful warmth. “You feel like an icicle.”

“You need fat to retain body heat, and I have none.” Neither did he, but that didn’t seem to stop him from being a veritable kiln. “It’s a Mandalorian trait as well, and why you’ll never catch us in anything but long sleeves.”

She felt him relax somewhat, and she took the opportunity to wrap her arms around his waist. With a reluctant sigh, he tucked her head under his chin.She knew that she was toeing a dangerous line, getting so close to him directly after Qui-Gon had warned her away, but when had anything so wrong felt so right?


	5. Prompt #20: Post-Proposal

Obi-Wan had forgotten how draining ceremonies could be.

Tomorrow, he promised himself, he would look into doing away with all of these ridiculous traditions.

Even though he’d proposed to Satine weeks ago, the engagement wasn’t official until they had an engagement dinner, where he would have to propose in the presence of at least two witnesses. He understood the practicality of it--since an engagement was legally binding on Stewjon, it was not something to be taken lightly, but the ceremony part of it…

He’d felt utterly ridiculous proposing to her  _ again _ for the sake of the people, especially considering that his mother had invited half of the system to watch. It had already been terrifying to do it the first time, but to do it again? In front of millions of people?

Obi-Wan had nearly cried off.

But he hadn’t, the blasted ceremony was over, and they were back on the roof, cuddling in a large chair only a couple meters away from the spot where he’d proposed the first time. He loathed to think of the hurried nature of the event, and the lack of time they’d had together after the fact. 

That was one bonus won from being able to do this a second time. Better planning allowed for a better evening, something that he planned to spend with his Lady.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. “Are you pleased with the arrangements, love?”

She hummed softly. “Would it matter if I wasn’t?”

“No.”

“Of course I’m happy. I’m relatively new to this marriage thing, you know, and it’s nice to have some more experienced people planning it. I’m sure your mother and Indi will do a far better job than I could, as it is.”

He nuzzled her hair, trying to distinguish the scent. Lilies, perhaps? “If we left it up to you, we would either be eloping on Corellia or waiting another five years.”

Satine laughed in quiet agreement. “Monarchs don’t have time to plan weddings. We’re too busy ruling systems and seducing lovers.”

“Lovers? Plural?” he tucked her closer, peppering the side of her head with feathery kisses.

“Mm…” Turning over, she kissed him soundly. “Stop that. I don’t appreciate a tease. Don’t start it if you can’t finish.”

Obi-Wan frowned, mildly offended by the comment. He had every intention of finishing, “Who says I’m teasing?”

His bride-to-be raised an eyebrow. “We made a vow.”

He’d forgotten that. “You don’t plan to hold me to that, do you?” Perish the thought. Perish him if she said yes. “After all, it’s a bit too late, don’t you think?”

She grinned, a wicked, devious grin that spoke of cold showers and sleepless nights for months to come.


	6. Prompt #25: First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cabur: Protector  
> aruetti: Outsider, traitor  
> Manda'lor: Ruler  
> buy'ce: helmet

“Satine!”

She jerked her head up as he came skidding down the mountain, ginger hair mussed and face full of concern as he tore off his helmet. Without care, he fell to his knees beside her and took her face in his hands. “You are alright?”

Her heart still pounded, every inch of her body tingling with adrenaline. Genuine fear wasn’t something she was prey to often, and the core-shaking sensation left her reeling. “I…”

Ben swore in Mando’a, steely eyes flicking over her angrily. “You’re hurt.”

She was, in body and in soul. “They are gone?”

His nod was short, telling Satine that she ought to be glad that she’d missed most of the action. “We had no choice. I’m sorry,  _ Manda’lor _ .”

It was odd, seeing him without his habitual helmet, but she suddenly understood why he wore it. His eyes--his beautiful, gray-blue eyes--did nothing to hide the whirlwind of emotions he was feeling, the furrow of his brow and set of his jaw reinforcing it. Without his  _ buy’ce _ , he appeared vulnerable, his being an  _ aruetti _ apparent. The raw fear that seemed to emanate off of him would have murdered any true Mandalorian’s self esteem.

A true Mandalorian would not have been able to do what he had, though.

Despite the scratches and bruises she had suffered, it was an undeniable fact that he  _ had _ saved her life. Yes, it had been painful, and yes, people had been killed in the process, but he’d risked everything to save her, like he had done for her father.

She kissed him. 

It was probably a mistake, kissing her father’s  _ cabur _ , but it was a lovely mistake nonetheless. To his credit, he didn’t kiss her back immediately, and she’d just been about to pull back in embarrassment when he swore softly.

And then he was kissing her.

The combination of her strict private schooling and Mandalorian heritage had kept Satine from sampling all that a man had to offer, and she was certain that her inexperience was apparent. Ben, on the other hand, had obviously  _ not _ been under strict regulation, and kissed like an established profligate. 

Yes, this was definitely a mistake.

He gathered her close, and she couldn’t help but murmur her upset when his damned armor got in the way. Just once, she wished that he would take it off and show her what lay beneath. Would his build reflect the same boyishness of his face, or would he be all man, like the firm line of his muscles suggested? 

His gloved hand shifted to her hip and she melted against him, sighing into his mouth. What did it matter, anyway?

Skittering rocks announced the presence of another person and she jerked back quickly, only to find the Jedi making his way over to them, disapproving frown anchored on his face. Satine felt her face flush, embarrassed that she’d been caught with her  _ cabur _ .

For his part, Ben simply let out an annoyed grunt, getting to his feet before offering her a hand. The moment was over; she was once again the hunted  _ Manda’lor _ , he, the  _ aruetti cabur _ . The line that separated them was clear, and though he might kiss like a divine being come to torment women, she knew that toeing it would only bring more harm than good.


	7. Prompt #22: Congratulatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The civil war on Mandalore is over, leaving Satine and Obi-Wan to reflect on their future

The war was over. 

Satine stared at the messenger who had brought the news, unsure if she’d heard right. “They did what?”

“Death Watch has surrendered, Your Grace.” The young woman--she could hardly be over fifteen--beamed with a smile as bright as a thousand suns. “The New Mandalorians have recaptured Sundari and await your return to claim the throne.”

Even the Jedi who flanked her didn’t seem able to comprehend the news. “It’s over,” Obi-Wan half stated, half questioned, the disbelief clear in his words. “Just like that?”

“Yes, Master Jedi. After Commander Vizsla's unexpected death, the remaining clan leaders have fractured. As it is, the people are calling for a change.”

She couldn’t believe it. After all that time, this was it? No final, brutal battle, no holding the leaders at gunpoint, no fanfare and gore? 

It was what she had wanted, truly, but it still seemed surreal. To bring peace to Mandalore had always been her goal, but to do so peacefully had been little more than a wistful dream.

A wistful dream that was going to come true.

Abruptly, she rose. “I must return immediately. How soon can a ship be ready?”

“The repairs are estimated to be finished before morning, Duchess.”

“Good.” Kalevala was less than an hour’s flight from Mandalore, a convenience she had never been more grateful for than now. 

She was going home.

“”I will be retiring to my room to gather my belongings.” She raised an eyebrow at Obi-Wan, extending a hand. “Padawan Kenobi?”

His sigh was quietly long-suffering for the benefit of Qui-Gon, who was watching them with no little suspicion. “As you wish, your Grace.”

She could have--probably should have--evaded another talk on duty with Qui-Gon by not dragging Obi-Wan back to her room, but with the welcome news that the war was over also came the uncomfortable thought that this might well be one of the last moments that they had together. They’d never spoken of what would happen afterwards--had avoided the subject like the plague--but she couldn’t confess to being optimistic. 

So she would have to enjoy these few moments that they had.

* * *

Obi-Wan knew he should feel happy for her. Knew that he should be thrilled that all the things they’d been working to bring to past for months on end was actually coming to past. 

He should be happy for her.

But he wasn’t.

He was, however, a Jedi, and Jedi always did their duty. And if that duty dictated that his job be to carry out the mission and nothing further, then he would. Unless, of course, something else demanded to possess his loyalties.

That particular possibility wasn’t looking to great at the moment.

So duty it was.

The instance they were in her room and the door was closed, she let out an excited squeal and did a little dance. “Can you believe it, Obi-Wan? The war is over!”

His smile felt forced. “Your perseverance has paid off, your Grace.”

She flashed a big, all teeth smile, something he hadn’t seen in weeks. “You’re as responsible as I am. If it wasn’t for you…”

“...and my Master.”

Satine rolled her eyes. “Tell me one thing that Qui=Gon did that wasn’t a fix to one of his previous actions.”

“Desir, Chan, Clan Gajin…” He trailed off when she sashayed over to him, twining her arms around his neck and leaning up to press a soft kiss to his lips.

“Take the damned compliment and come to bed with me.”

Whether it was due to her lips against his or the fact that he was genetically incapable of being angry at someone he loved, he could feel him reluctantly catching her enthusiasm. The war was over, they were both alive, and she could bring peace to the system without betraying her ideals. Yes, the future--their future--was uncertain, but nothing could change that, and it was his duty to rejoice in a victory, even if it was at the cost of a further loss.

So that’s what he planned to do.


	8. Prompt #23 & 29: Last and Reunion Cuddles

She was going to ask him to stay. Obi-Wan knew it. There could be no doubt about it.

She would ask, and she would ask tonight, for he and Qui-Gon were set to leave in the morning.

He strode through the partially decimated halls, grasping the wilted lilies that he’d spent a small fortune on in his sweaty palms. As he passed a mirror, he caught a glimpse of his attire--freshly washed robes, which he had taken the time to painstakingly mend all of the ripped seams and scrub out the months’ old stains, and though it was far from its original condition, they looked better than they had in months. His hair had also been properly cut, the unsightly shag that it had grown into gone. A shave and bath had also been welcome luxuries, though whether or not any of it would change anything was unknown.

After all, she was going to ask him. He didn’t doubt it for one moment.

At her bedroom door, he knocked and waited. It was only a matter of seconds before the door opened and she tugged him inside, wide smile on her face, something that hadn’t left since they’d returned to Sundari. She’d been elated that the war was over, and had become even more animated than he had ever seen her.

Now, though, she immediately pulled him over to the bed, straddling his lap and bringing him in for a deep kiss.

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but smile.  _ Someone _ was excited to see him.

He pulled away gently, feeling more than a little on edge as he offered the half-dead flowers still clenched in his hand. “I got these for you.”

Her gasp was one of delight, eyes shining as she took them from him. “Oh, where did you find these? I thought they were all wiped out in the bombings.”

He shrugged nonchalantly, not wanting to admit the lengths he’d gone to secure the precious plants. “I suppose these must have survived.”

Satine’s eyes softened, her hand going to cup his cheek. “You will stay?”

He would, for as long as she would have him. “Of course.”

She smiled. “Good, because we never got a chance to taste the wine that Turhu left me, and I doubt Qui-Gon would appreciate you drunk on the way home.”

His brain stuttered to a stop. “Home?”

She tilted her head to the side, giving him an odd look. “The Jedi temple, of course, or wherever you will be off to for your next mission. You’re set to leave before breakfast, correct?”

This was wrong. This was all wrong. Why was she talking about him leaving?He wasn’t leaving. He was staying, here, with her. She was supposed to be his new home, his new mission. 

Right?

_ She was supposed to ask him _ .

Instead, she was going to the minibar and pulling out a couple of glasses and a bottle of wine that one of her colleagues had given her the day before. He laid there, still frozen in disbelief as she poured two glasses before crawling back across the mattress and handing him one.

“What’s the first thing you’re going to do when you get back to the temple?” She climbed into his lap, balancing her wine glass in one hand as she watched him curiously. “Are you excited to see your friends again?”

How could he answer her, tell her no? He didn’t care about his friends, or the temple, or any of the things that she seemed to think that he wanted. He wanted to be here, with her, to hear her say the words that he’d dreamed of non-stop for the past two months. 

_ I love you _ .

But she didn’t. 

“Obi-Wan?”

He looked up at her, seeing a hint of uncertainty in her eyes. “Yes?”

“You will miss me, won’t you?”

A lump grew in his throat as he realized what she was saying. This was goodbye. Using the Force, he took both of their glasses and set them on the nightstand before taking her face in his hands. “What do you think?”

Then, he kissed her, knowing well that this might be the last time that he ever had the opportunity to do so.

* * *

_ Had you said the word _ …

Satine stared at her reflection in the vanity mirror, just as she had for the past half hour. When she’d confessed her love to Obi-Wan in that hall, she wasn’t sure what she had been expecting as a response, but that… that wasn’t it. 

_ I would have left the Jedi Order _ .

He was telling the truth, she was sure of that much. She supposed she’d known, even then, though she hadn’t allowed herself to think about it too much.After all, what had he expected her to do? Ask him to give up everything that he’d ever worked for to pursue a tenuous and ill-fated relationship with her? Because they fancied themselves in  _ love? _

No, she’d made the right decision.

As it was, those were the ones that always hurt the most.

There was a knock on her door, and she froze, heart rate accelerating. Her handmaiden had already been dismissed, and none of her droids ever bothered to knock, which meant…

She scoffed at the very idea, berating herself for daring to hope. She was acting like she was a girl again, getting all hot and bothered whenever an arbitrary knock sounded at her door.

Still, she double checked her appearance in the mirror and readjusted her nightgown to show a hint more cleavage, deciding to leave her robe. One never knew what might happen, after all.

As calmly as possible, she crossed the room and opened the door, hoping like hell that she didn’t look as unsettled as she felt.

It was him.

He stood in the doorway, face slightly flushed as he offered her a crooked grin. “Did you miss me?”

She smiled, cocking her head to the side and leaning against the door jamb. “I wasn’t expecting you.”

His eyes did a once over, lingering for a moment on the too short, too sheer silk nightgown that she wore. “I certainly hope you weren’t expecting someone else.”

His appreciative gaze sent heat rushing through her body. “There is no one else,” she replied, far more breathless than she should have. “You will stay?”

“Of course.” She squeaked when he pulled her to him, lowering his mouth to hers. “For as long as you’ll have me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt List:  
> 1\. In bed  
> 2\. On the couch/loveseat  
> 3\. On the floor  
> 4\. In front of the fireplace  
> 5\. In the back seat of the car  
> 6\. For warmth  
> 7\. For comfort  
> 8\. Reluctantly  
> 9\. Totally platonic  
> 10\. Totally romantic  
> 11\. Post-coital  
> 12\. Just waking up  
> 13\. Falling asleep  
> 14\. In public  
> 15\. In the dark  
> 16\. With rain outside  
> 17\. With snow outside  
> 18\. While someone’s crying  
> 19\. While someone’s sick  
> 20\. Post-proposal  
> 21\. In the water/in the bath  
> 22\. Congratulatory  
> 23\. Reunion  
> 24\. Between strangers  
> 25\. With a first kiss  
> 26\. In lieu of kissing  
> 27\. First cuddle  
> 28\. Familiar cuddle  
> 29\. Last cuddle (if you’re feeling super angsty)  
> 30\. Out of necessity (trapped in a small space, etc.)
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave a number down in the comments for any of my pairings!


End file.
